Tu y Yo, Somos Almas Gemelas
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Alicia Clark es separada de su familia después de un incidente cuando buscaban provisiones, ahora se encuentra en compañía de Elyza Lex, una rubia australiana exmilitar que parece más preparada para el apocalipsis zombie que nadie. O, no me pude contener y caí en el mundo de Lexar y Queer The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Alicia despertó sintiéndose como mierda. Su espalda dolía como si le hubiera pasado un camión encima, sus rodillas y manos ardían, lo más seguro es que la piel esté raspada en ambas partes, y cuando intentó abrir los ojos la poca luz que se filtra por las ventanas hizo que su cabeza casi explotara, se sentía peor que en la mañana siguiente de su primera borrachera, y eso era mucho decir, así que decidió quedarse recostada unos momentos más, recobrando el aliento hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Ventanas.

La última vez que Alicia había estado consiente se encontraba con Ofelia y Daniel en un parque descansando después de haber estado buscando provisiones, se encontraron con una horda de caminantes lo que los obligó a correr, Alicia se concentró en recordar, el dolor de cabeza hacía que las memorias se pusieran borrosas, marcharon por unos minutos cuando algo los obligo a separarse y Alicia se dirigió hacia unos apartamentos, pero no recordaba haber entrado a ninguno.

Un sonido la distrajo y la puso alerta, en donde quiera que estuviera no se encontraba sola, abrió los ojos de nuevo, lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz y trato de sentarse, cuando las cosas a su alrededor dejaron de dar vueltas Alicia descubrió que, en efecto, estaba adentro de un apartamento, recostada en un sillón, pero ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

-Por fin despiertas, lindura-

Alicia giró su cabeza hacía la voz con acento extranjero que se dirigió a ella y se encontró con una chica, probablemente mayor que ella, rubia con gafas de aviador en su cabello, vestida con botas de combate, pantalones entubados negros, una colección de cuchillos en una pierna, dos pistolas en cada extremo de su cadera, una camisa azul cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero negra, en su cara los ojos más azules que jamás había visto, rodeados de pintura negra, la observaban con un aire juguetón acompañados por una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué pasa, el gato te comió la lengua?-

Alicia cerró sus ojos, se recostó de nuevo y gruñó. Ahora recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Vivir en un barco no era la peor experiencia en la vida de Alicia, sí, tenia mareos de vez en cuando, pero su celular siempre contaba con batería, había comida en la mesa y contaba con una cama para dormir y cuando el mundo está pasando por un apocalipsis se aprende a ser un poco más humilde y apreciar lo que es realmente importante: estar a salvo.

Claro, en este nuevo mundo la sensaciones de seguridad y calma no pueden durar mucho tiempo, en realidad y según el calendario de Alicia, a ella, su familia y conocidos les duró un mes y medio, mes y medio hasta que Víctor reunió a todos los ocupantes del barco para avisarles que sus suministros estaban ya muy bajos y que en un futuro necesitarían regresar a tierra a buscar más.

La noticia no sorprendió a nadie realmente, pero eso no significa que la decepción, tristeza y frustración no fueran latentes, tendrían que regresar a ese lugar en dónde habían perdido tantas cosas, tantas personas que significaban mucho para ellos, tendrían que regresar al infiero en la tierra y enfrentar a las demonios que la habían infestado; los caminantes. Un buen término dado que todo lo que hacían cuando no había nadie vivo a su alrededor era caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Después de eso, planes fueron hechos para cuando el momento llegara, se dividirían en equipos y buscarían en distintas partes de la costa; Víctor y Nick revisarían las casas colindantes de la propia de Strand ya que él conoce la zona, Christopher, Travis y Madison buscarían casas más alejadas mientras que Ofelia, Alicia y Daniel buscarían farmacias, tiendas y cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir en un futuro.

Lo que nos lleva a Ofelia, Alicia y Daniel sentados en la banca de un parque cercano a una farmacia que, milagrosamente, no había sido saqueada todavía. Tomaban agua de sus botellas para refrescar un poco el calor de California, estaban atentos pero apreciaban el momento de descanso.

De un momento a otro, como suele pasar cada vez más seguido, todo se fue al demonio, de una esquina salió una horda de caminantes que los obligó a moverse de ese lugar, corrieron por unos minutos cuando de una tienda apareció otro caminante sorprendiendo al trío y obligando a Daniel a disparar la escopeta que oficialmente él cargaba, sin darse cuenta del grupo de caminantes que atrajo con el sonido.

Después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, el grupo se cruzo entre Alicia, Ofelia y su padre, obligándola a correr en la dirección contraria hacia un edificio de apartamentos, como la vida parece odiar a Alicia el grupo de caminantes decidieron seguirla a ella, gracias a la ansiedad y el estrés la joven cayó varias veces, cada caída haciéndola arrepentirse de usar shorts tan seguido, cuando llegó por fin al edificio busco las escaleras de emergencia contra incendios y sin pensarlo brincó agarrando el primer peldaño, usando toda su fuerza jaló su cuerpo hacía arriba para escalar pero la escalera no soporto el peso y cedió haciendo que la joven cayera de espaldas y se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos en que todo se puso negro, el ruido de los caminantes se volvió casi inexistente y Alicia pensaba en la muerte, jamás se había imaginado que su final sería de esa manera, siendo comida por muertos vivientes, solo para convertirse en uno después. Bueno, lo único positivo de la situación es que vería a su padre de nuevo, sólo esperaba que su mamá y Nick no se culparan, ya tenían demasiada carga en sus corazones como para agregar una más, la joven comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos poco a poco y notó como los caminantes estaban mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado.

Fue una buena vida.

 _"_ _No quiero al próximo comandante, ¡te quiero a ti!"_

¿Qué?

 _"_ _Yu gonplei ste odon Leksa kom Triku…"_

No… no podía morir ahora.

 _"_ _Ai liak Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai."_

Alicia abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie, buscó desesperadamente algo con que defenderse cuando lo escuchó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro disparos y los cuatro caminantes más cercanos a ella cayeron uno a uno con un agujero en medio de los ojos.

-¡Oye! ¡Lindura!- una voz la llamó desde arriba.

La joven de cabello castaño levanto la vista para ver a una muchacha rubia ofreciéndole el final de un bate de béisbol, Alicia lo tomo firmemente sin dudarlo pero, en lugar de soltarlo la otra joven jaló de él y levanto a Alicia de suelo subiéndola a la plataforma*.

Alicia soltó un grito cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo y trepo desesperadamente cuando sus brazos estuvieron al alcance de la plataforma. Una vez arriba, con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensaba que se saldría del pecho, miró por fin a la otra chica, era bonita y… ¿estaba usando pintura de guerra? _definitivamente tengo una conmoción_.

-Gra-gracias- tartamudeó Alicia sintiéndose mareada de nuevo.

-No podía dejar que se comieran a una cara tan linda como la tuya- respondió la desconocida con un guiño, Alicia vio como su boca seguía moviéndose pero ya no escuchaba nada, poco a poco fue perdiendo el sentido, lo último que observó fue como la mueca coqueta de su acompañante se convertía en una de preocupación.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

-Bueno, ¿no me vas a decir nada princesa?- La joven rubia seguía intentando hacer hablar a la muchacha recostada en el sillón que solo gruñía cuando la escuchaba.

-Lindura—

-¡¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?!- respondió por fin con un deje de molestia –Tengo un nombre-

-¡Ah! Puede hablar, y ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó acercándose a la otra joven.

-Alicia, Alicia Clark- contestó después de un largo suspiro.

-Muy bien Alicia, recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí- interrogó de nuevo ya estando enfrene de ella.

Alicia abrió sus ojos de nuevo para mirar con enojo a su compañera.

-¿Por qué me interrogas?-

La joven extranjera levanto sus manos en pose de rendición –Tranquila, no te estoy interrogando, solo quiero asegurarme de que el golpe que te diste no haya sido grave- Alicia suavizo su mirada ante tales palabras –A demás, quiero saber que hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este- terminó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Alicia simplemente gruñó de nuevo e intento sentarse, la otra chica le ayudo y ya estando cómoda respondió.

-Estaba con unas personas de mi grupo, nos separamos, caí y tú me salvaste, ¿feliz…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?-

-Elyza Lex a tu servicio- Elyza le guiño mientras acercaba una pequeña lámpara a sus ojos.

-¿Elyza Lex? Eso suena falso- Elyza revisó ambos ojos y se retiro un poco de la otra joven.

-Al parecer estas bien, te recomendaría que esperes un poco antes de pararte y hacer cosas pero no creo que tengas nada grave- respondió ignorando el comentario de la otra muchacha.

Alicia solo rodo sus ojos – ¿Eres médico o algo?- Sin embargo no se levanto, sentía que podía confiar en Elyza, un sentimiento extraño debido a que literalmente no la conoce para nada.

-Era médico en entrenamiento en la milicia, pero esos días se acabaron- respondió un poco más sobria dándole la espalda, lo cual confundió a Alicia ¿quién era esta chica?

-Pero bueno, Comandante, ¿cuál es nuestro plan de acción?- Elyza se giro hacía ella, su mueca despreocupada de nuevo en su cara.

Alicia simplemente la miro sin poder creer que esta es la misma persona que acabó con cuatro caminantes como si nada, y que esa era la persona con la que estaría atrapada hasta que encontrara a su familia.

-Mi familia, tengo que encontrarlos-

-Perfecto, nada más te sientas un poco mejor, y saldremos- Elyza le sonrió y se dirigió hacia un armario.

-No tienes que ayudarme- comenzó Alicia –se en donde están, puedo llegar sola-

-Mmm, tal vez- la joven rubia se quedo parada frente al armario –pero no llegarás muy lejos con tantos acechadores y sin ninguna arma-

Alicia la miró escéptica – ¿Y tú me puedes ayudar con eso?-

En lugar de responder Elyza simplemente abrió en armario dejando ver lo que podían ser armas para un pequeño ejército; dos escopetas, machetes, cuchillos, bates incluso una ballesta y un rifle. Al no escuchar ningún comentario de Alicia, la rubia se volteó y le dedico un guiño al ver como la boca de la joven había quedado abierta de manera casi cómica y sonrió de lado al ver como se sonrojaba.

-Dime Alicia,- bajo su voz una octava provocándole escalofríos a la joven castaña - ¿Qué tan buena eres con una pistola?-

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 _ ***Al volver a leer esto me recordó al comentario de Geek Remix cuando jugaron The Last of Us y Tess levanta a Joel.**_

 _ **Pues como pueden ver también he caído al maravilloso mundo del Lexark, por favor perdonen cualquier error de ortografía o inconsistencia, no he escrito nada desde hace meses y estoy desempolvándome.**_

 _ **Espero les agrade, no tengo ningún tipo de horario para subir actualizaciones, suelo tardar, es cierto pero si deciden quedarse lo apreciaré mucho.**_

 _ **Sin más, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elyza Lex no podía creer su mala suerte. Después de tanto tiempo esperando la oportunidad de poder salir de Australia, el pelotón al que pertenecía por fin recibe una misión de entrenamiento en los Estados Unidos solo para llegar al momento exacto del maldito apocalipsis; personas que regresan de la muerte solo para comer a otras personas, lo único que faltaba era que en lugar de estar en California estuvieran en Nueva York para el perfecto cliché de película de terror.

Pero Elyza no es tonta, al contrario, es bastante lista, no habría sobrevivido hasta ese punto de su vida si no lo fuera. Reunió a sus compañeros más confiables y les presentó su plan: tomar lo más que pudieran; armas, comida, medicamentos y largarse de ahí, aún siendo cadetes de Australia la joven estaba segura que los mandarían a las primeras filas para ayudar a controlar el problema, esos serían los primeros en morir y, muchas gracias, Elyza aún tiene incontables ganas de vivir. Tres de sus camaradas decidieron huir con ella esa noche y hasta ahora solo Elyza sigue viva.

Desde entonces ha estado sola, estuvo moviéndose de lugar a lugar, casa en casa, deshaciéndose de la mayor cantidad de acechadores posible hasta que llego a la costa en donde el número de personas, vivas y no vivas, disminuyó considerablemente haciendo que Elyza escogiera un lugar en donde quedarse por un tiempo. Encontró un edificio de apartamentos con unos cuantos acechadores, con los cuales lidió en poco tiempo, era alto, ofreciendo visibilidad, tenía lugar para esconder sus pertenencias, fortificó todas las posibles entradas del primer piso y aflojó la escalera de emergencia contra incendios, la única manera de entrar o salir era trasladándose del techo de esos apartamentos a los consecutivos y bajar por las escaleras de ese.

Elyza no era una persona de pasar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, después de establecerse tomaba caminatas para asegurar el perímetro y acabar con los acechadores que podrían causar problemas en un futuro, los que se encontraban a distancias más largas no los mataba pues no eran amenaza inmediata.

Dos semanas después, pensando en cambiar su locación de nuevo Elyza se dio cuenta de su error cuando escuchó el ruido de la escalera caer y los gemidos de al menos una docena de acechadores.

Preparó sus dos confiables 9 mm, revisó el cargador para asegurarse que estuviera lleno, 13 balas en cada pistola, quito los seguros y la cargó, también tomo uno de sus bates de béisbol y corrió hacia las escaleras, una vez ahí observó a una muchacha castaña buscando algo con que pelear desesperadamente, sin pensarlo apunto una de las pistolas y disparó cuatro veces deteniendo a los cuatro caminantes más cercanos a la joven.

-¡Oye! ¡Lindura!- gritó Elyza mientras sostenía el bate para que la otra joven lo tomara.

En segundos la castaña lo hizo y Elyza jaló fuertemente del otro extremo levantándola, la australiana no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando escuchó el pequeño grito de sorpresa que salió de la boca de la extraña.

Una vez arriba ambas chicas tomaron un segundo para recobrar el aliento cuando finalmente la castaña rompió el silencio.

-Gra-gracias- tartamudeó.

Elyza le regaló la sonrisa más coqueta y contestó. –No podía dejar que se comieran una cara tan linda como la tuya- le dedicó un guiño pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal –Oye, ¿puedes escucharme?- preguntó sin conseguir respuesta y momentos después la otra joven se desvaneció, Elyza agarrándola antes de que tocara el suelo.

 _"_ _Hmm, se ha de ver golpeado la cabeza,"_ pensó la rubia levantándola en sus brazos y dirigiéndose hacia adentro del departamento. _"Y sí es bastante linda."_

* * *

Una hora después, cuando Alicia le aseguró que ya no se sentía mareada, la australiana se preparó para el pequeño viaje en busca de la familia de su compañera.

Una vez que Alicia salió de su estupor inicial al ver su pequeño arsenal le dijo que no sabía manejar armas de fuego, Elyza aprovechó el momento para decirle que ella con mucho gusto le enseñaba cuando quisiera pero necesitaba algo para defenderse en ese momento. Fue así que Alicia terminó armada con uno de los bates favoritos de Elyza; madera de roble, resistente, lo había encontrado en un Walmart y lo había adornado con unos cuantos clavos en su punta. No había tenido la oportunidad de estrenarlo pero no le importaba mucho obsequiárselo a la castaña.

-No puedo presentarme a nuestra primera cita sin un regalo, princesa- el comentario solo provocó que Alicia rodara sus ojos por la millonésima vez en ese día, pero sus labios la traicionaron dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa que Elyza respondió alegremente.

A demás del bate, la joven rubia le entregó dos cuchillos de combate, nunca se puede ser demasiado cauteloso allá afuera.

Mientras tanto Elyza optó por Daisy, su amada escopeta, Fred y George, sus 9 mm y su gran colección de cuchillos; uno en su pierna derecha, dos en su pierna izquierda y uno escondido en su bota de la misma pierna.

Ahora ambas chicas revisan sus provisiones; Alicia le había asegurado que el camino de regreso no duraría más de una hora así que en su mochila sólo puso unas cuantas barras de granola, dos botellas de agua, su kit médico de emergencias y municiones.

Posteriormente de asegurarse que Alicia también estuviera lista, la ex militar la guío al techo para cruzar al otro edificio. Lograron pasar sin problemas y con muchos comentarios sarcásticos de la castaña de cómo "al parecer es mejor morir por una caída de 15 metros, al menos así ya nadie tendría que asegurarse de romperles la cabeza cuando se convirtieran en caminantes". Bajaron con cuidado y observaron su alrededor, la mayoría de los caminantes que la habían seguido se encontraban dispersos por la calle o ya se habían ido a otro lugar.

Elyza saco uno de sus cuchillos y le señaló a Alicia que no hiciera ruido, lentamente avanzaron evitando que los infectados las vieran, con cuidado la rubia se acerco a uno y de manera sigilosa atravesó el cuchillo en cien del caminante. Su compañera boqueó con sorpresa ganándose una mirada penetrante de la australiana, quien la llevó hacía un callejón para poder hablar.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- exclamó Alicia en un susurro.

-Mira lindura, deje la mayor parte de mis pertenencias en el apartamento y cuando regrese por ellas no quiero lidiar con una horda de acechadores- le explicó tranquilamente- es mejor hacerlo ahora que están separados, más fácil- desvió su mirada de los ojos de su compañera para revisar que ningún muerto viviente las haya seguido- podrías ayudarme, la que mate más bastardos recibe un beso de la otra- sonrió de lado y azul encontró verde de nuevo, pero la castaña no la veía con molestia como cada vez que le coqueteaba, sino con miedo.

-Yo- No se…- Alicia bajo su mirada avergonzada, ¿cómo sobreviviría a un mundo así sin ser capaz de defenderse?

Unos dedos en su barbilla le hicieron levantar su cabeza, Elyza la miraba seria pero gentilmente, como si en verdad la entendiera.

-Escucha Alicia,- comenzó con voz suave –no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras, pero necesito que entiendas que en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, tal vez para salvarte o para salvar a alguien importante para ti- alejó su mano de la otra chica y dijo con firmeza –lo vivos se han ido Alicia y los muertos tienen hambre-

El ambiente entre las dos jóvenes cambió, se volvió pesado, lleno de emociones que no sabían nombrar, Elyza dio un par de pasos hacia atrás poniendo algo de distancia entre ellas, por un momento sintió una conexión extraña con la castaña quien simplemente tragó saliva, asintió con la cabeza y humedeció sus labios con su lengua, esto provocando que la mirada de su acompañante se posara en ellos. Alicia es atractiva, la australiana lo supo desde que la vio, con su cabello largo del color de los troncos de los árboles, ese cabello que le gustaría saber si se sentía tan suave a como se veía—

Elyza parpadeó un par de veces para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, por el momento tenía una misión y esa misión era llevar a la protagonista de dichos pensamientos con su familia sana y salva, no era momento para fantasear, de todos modos una vez cumplida su misión probablemente no la volvería a ver. _"Elyza Lex, controla tus hormonas no eres un mocoso de 15 años, a demás no sabes si le gustas las mujeres."_

Pasado el momento ambas jóvenes se pusieron en marcha de nuevo sin comentar nada de lo que había sucedido, Elyza acabó con todos los caminantes cercanos y le dio la iniciativa a Alicia para que la guiara a donde está el barco de su familia.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos la tensión dio paso a un silencio cómodo que Elyza intentaba romper de vez en cuando con alguna frase cursi o chiste tonto esperando hacer reír a la californiana, podía decir con orgullo que lo había logrado varias veces.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- esta vez rompió el silencio Alicia.

-Ya te lo dije, eres muy bonita como para morir- respondió Elyza sacando un cigarro de su mochila y poniéndolo en sus labios.

-Pudiste dejarme después de matar a los caminantes- le refutó observando con desaprobación como la rubia exhalaba un poco de humo- no tenías que darme atención médica y todo esto- señaló al bate.

-Oh, bueno- inhaló de nuevo y sonrió rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello- puede que haya sido culpa mía que te lastimarás en primer lugar- esto paró en seco a Alicia.

-¿Qué?-

-No puedes culparme completamente- comenzó a excusarse sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos- aflojé la escalera para que nadie pudiera subir y robas mis cosas- lo llevo a su boca de nuevo, inhalado con nerviosismo- hizo lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir-

Alicia la miró en silencio unos momentos, procesando sus palabras y al final levantó sus hombros con resignación.

-Supongo que tienes razón- cedió.

Elyza soltó el humo en un suspiro profundo, agradecida de que la castaña no le guardara rencor y con eso siguieron caminando en paz.

Paz que les duro hasta llegar a la costa, en la distancia una gran nube de humo se distinguía lo cual hizo que Alicia corriera para ver que era, al llegar soltó un grito desesperado al observar el yate de Víctor en llamas, cambiantes ardiendo caían al agua y no había ninguna señal de su familia.

-¡Alicia!- Elyza le siguió el paso –Alicia, ¡espera!- la detuvo de entrar en el océano.

-¡Déjame!- la australiana la rodeo de la cintura mientras la joven pataleaba y le lanzaba puñetazos- ¡Puede que aún estén ahí! –se soltó a llorar –¡Necesitan mi ayuda Elyza!-

Dicha muchacha no cedió y la tomó con más fuerza –Alicia, mira- señaló a la arena en donde había un mensaje con rocas y ramas.

N O R T E T Í A N

Alicia se desplomó en los brazos de Elyza.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 ** _Escribir a Elyza es tan divertido, espero les guste._**

 ** _Gracias por sus favoritos y follows!_**

 ** _Elizabeth Wolf_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Todo estaba oscuro._

 _Lo único que Alicia podía percibir eran los gritos, gritos de agonía, gritos que pedían ayuda en una lengua que la joven estaba segura no conocía pero le resultaba muy familiar, y el_ _ **olor**_ _, un hedor a carne, tela y madera quemada, a humo, pólvora y muerte._

 _250._

 _No sabía de dónde había salido ese número pero sentía su peso en su espalda, como si fueran personas que se colgaban de ella, que le reclamaban, le exigían, la aclamaban._

 _Era su culpa, de eso estaba segura, pero tenían que hacerlo, era la única manera de que Mount Weather no supiera que Clar—_

Alicia se despertó de sobresalto sintiéndose muy desorientada, con rapidez miró alrededor suyo buscando fuego, se relajó un poco al darse cuenta de que solo era un sueño y se encontraba a salvo. Aunque para ser un sueño se había sentido todo muy real, ni si quiera en el plano físico sino se sentía emocional y mentalmente conectada con la situación.

Observó su entorno con cuidado, de alguna manera había llegado a una casa de nuevo, y, como hace unas horas, se encontraba recostada en un sillón. Su cuerpo se tensó al recordar lo que había pasado, el barco en llamas, su familia se había ido y ahora se encontraba sola con—

-Sabes, sabía que tenía un efecto en las mujeres pero es la primera vez que alguien se desmaya dos veces frente a mí- Alicia giró su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado el marcado acento australiano y encontró a Elyza entrando de lo que parecía la cocina con un vaso con agua.

Elyza, la excéntrica australiana. Alicia le dedicó una mirada de molestia y se sentó con cuidado.

-Pero ya sin bromas, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Elyza sentándose a su lado y entregándole el vaso.

-Un poco cansada,-respondió y bebió el líquido ávidamente- pero fuera de eso bien, gracias- un poco de agua escapó de sus labios y resbalo por su cuello, Alicia no se perdió la manera en que los ojos de la rubia siguieron la gota hasta que se limpió con un sonrojo.

-Muy bien,- la mirada de Elyza regresó a su cara- entonces, ¿cuál es el plan Comandante?-

Esta pregunta confundió a Alicia.

-A qué te refieres con "¿cuál es el plan?"-

-Sí,- la joven de ojos azules se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No se tu pero, yo no sé dónde vive tu tía Helen y si te voy a llevar a ahí necesito indicaciones- terminó mirando el piso y mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Alicia levantó sus cejas ante esto, _"Eso es nuevo"._

-Bueno, primero no recuerdo cuando decidimos que _tú_ me ibas a llevar con mi familia, segundo no sé ni siquiera en donde estamos en este momento, ¿cómo siquiera llegas aquí? y por último no me llames comandante- el apodo le sentía extraño.

-Mira Alicia,- si el uso de su nombre no era indicación suficiente de la seriedad de su compañera la mirada que le dedicó lo confirmaba; dura y decidida- No quiero ofenderte pero no eres la mejor sobreviviendo aquí,- la rubia levantó su mano cuando observó que Alicia le iba a responder- lo digo con sinceridad, no malicia, yo puedo llevarte a salvo con ellos- hizo una pausa esperando algún comentario- estamos en una casa a unas cuadras de la playa, por el momento es seguro pero deberíamos irnos pronto y- la seriedad desapareció de su cara dejando ver una vez más su mueca coqueta- te cargué, lo ves, ¿quién va a recibirte con brazos abiertos cada vez que te desmayes si no estoy yo?- terminó con un esperado guiño.

Alicia simplemente la miró incrédula. –No puedo creer que vas a ser mi compañía por las próximas semanas-

Elyza sonrió ampliamente – ¡Ese es el espíritu!- se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Alicia quien la rechazó pero no le tomo mucha importancia. –Esto será como un viaje por el país, siempre quise recorrer los Estados Unidos sabes,-comenzó a caminar emocionada- iremos hacia el norte, saquearemos los lugares que nos encontremos- se detuvo frente una castaña que se mordía su labio intentando no reír- y el hecho de poder ver tu linda cara todos esos días es un plus-

-Okay, suficiente- Alicia tomó su bate que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la salida, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero ver a Elyza así de emocionada le había parecido un poco lindo.

-Solo digo la verdad lindura- la rubia ya le seguía el paso –solo una cosa, tenemos que regresar a mi apartamento por mis cosas y ahí decidiremos el curso que tomaremos-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos-

El camino de regreso fue rápido y sin problemas, unos cuantos caminantes estaban en la calle pero Elyza se ocupó de ellos con eficiencia. Cuando llegaron al edificio de los apartamentos no había ni un solo caminante a la vista, excepto por los que se encontraban en el suelo, Elyza simplemente le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa de satisfacción y Alicia no comentó nada.

Todo el tiempo de la caminata de regreso le había servido para pensar y reflexionar las palabras de su compañera; tenía razón, no sabía defenderse, un bate no le servía de mucho si no conocía como usarlo contra un caminante, tampoco sabía disparar un arma de fuego y estaba segura que si tomaba un machete terminaría cortándose una mano por accidente.

Alicia no estaba completamente cómoda con la idea de matar… lo que fueran esas personas pero, aceptaba que tendría que hacerlo eventualmente y prefería hacerlo teniendo un poco de conocimiento que intentarlo en una situación de muerte en unos pocos segundos.

-Elyza,- la castaña rompió el silencio cuando por fin entraron en el apartamento.

-¿Si? cariño- respondió dirigiéndose al armario donde se encontraban todas sus armas.

-Quiero aprender a defenderme- habló con toda la convicción posible.

-Hmm, eso es bueno- le respondió sacando sus cuchillos procediendo a guardarlos en una mochila de cuero.

Alicia suspiró cansada, no estaba de humor para los juegos de Elyza.

-Quiero que me enseñes a defenderme-

-¡Ah! Eso tiene más sentido- la rubia ahora guardaba ropa en una pequeña mochila –con gusto te enseñaré pero- regresó al armario para ahora sacar sus armas más grandes- ahora necesitamos un rumbo, tal vez después incluso te deje disparar a Buffy-

-¿Buffy?- preguntó levantando una ceja y cruzándose de manos, en verdad, ¿quién era esta chica?

-¡Sí, Buffy! Es mi bebé- respondió enseñándoles una escopeta negra.

-…eres increíble-

-Gracias- Elyza agradeció con una enorme sonrisa en su cara –Ahora que todo está en orden, ¿hacía donde vamos?-

Alicia se acerco a la rubia quien sostenía un mapa en sus manos, lo analizó y le indicó la mejor ruta para llegar a su destino.

-Mi tía Helen tiene una casa en las montañas,-comenzó Alicia- es más como un fuerte, estoy segura que mi familia se dirige ahí-

-¿Si tienen esta clase de lugar que hacían en el mar?- cuestionó curiosa la australiana.

-Strand, el dueño del barco, nos lo ofreció como refugio después de que lo ayudamos a escapar de un cuartel militar. Con todos los problemas que causaron y los bombardeos decidimos esperar un poco antes de ponernos en marcha- explicó Alicia.

-Tiene sentido- susurró Elyza-Okay, tengo la idea general de qué dirección tomar- dobló el mapa y lo guardó en la mochila que contiene su ropa- aún así tendrás que guiarme, no podemos tomar las carreteras principales estarán infestadas de carros y acechadores-

-Me parece justo- concedió la castaña- Y tienes algún carro o ¿cómo piensas cargar con todo eso?-

Un destello que Alicia consideró peligroso cruzó por los ojos azules de Elyza haciéndolos brillar.

-No, algo mejor-

Cruzaron de techo en techo una vez más, esta vez siendo un poco más complicado por la carga que llevaban.

-Te lo juro Elyza si me caigo de aquí volveré no como un caminante y te dispararé con cada pistola que tienes es esta mochila- amenazó la californiana avanzando con cuidado por la tabla.

Elyza simplemente se rió -Dispararle a la lesbiana, que original Alicia-

Una vez abajo la australiana se dirigió a una pequeña cochera en el primer piso, quito los candados y levanto la cortina, Alicia se acercó con curiosidad.

-¡Ta-da!- exclamó Elyza abriendo los brazos señalando a una motocicleta.

Una motocicleta enorme.

Claro, solo Elyza Lex tendría algo así en el apocalipsis zombie.

-Te presento a mi amor y mi orgullo, una Harley Davidson clásica- presumió mientras comenzaba a amarrar las mochilas de cuero en los lugares correspondientes.

Alicia estaba un poco impresionada para ser sincera pero, de nuevo, no se lo admitiría a su acompañante así que decidió por observar el vehículo mientras Elyza terminaba de acomodar todo.

Era g _rande_ , con asientos de piel negros, la maquinaria de un color cromo brillante, tenía espacio para dos pasajeros, las dos bolsas en donde se encontraba la ropa de Elyza, los cuchillos que no llevaba encima y unas cuantas pistolas, Alicia también se dio cuenta que la ex militar la había personalizado y le había agregado espacios para acomodar sus rifles y su ballesta. Muy bien Alicia lo aceptaba, estaba bastante impresionada.

-Todo listo- la voz de Elyza la saco de su anonadación, la rubia ya traía puesto un casco negro y unos lentes aviadores en los ojos- toma- le paso otro casco y con una fluidez extrema monto la motocicleta y la prendió.

Alicia estaba tan embobada con Elyza que no se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que era la moto. El casco, los lentes, la chaqueta de cuero, los pantalones ajustados y las botas le daban un aire de rebelde que la hacía ver bastante atractiva, la joven castaña sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos y se puso el casco para ocultar su sonrojo, se subió a la moto, de una manera un poco más torpe y rodeo la cintura de Elyza con cuidado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a dar una vuelta preciosa?- fue lo único que Elyza dijo antes de que acelerar lo que provocó que apretara más sus brazos por medio de caerse. Después de eso solo escuchó la risa de la rubia y… ¿acaso eso era AC/DC?

-¡I'm on a highway to hell!- Gritaba la australiana sin importarle nada.

Alicia no pudo evitar sentirse también un poco libre. En ese momento no existía nada más que ella, el viento que le golpeaba la cara, su acompañante que cantaba como si fuera su último día en la tierra, la motocicleta y la música. No había muertos vivientes intentando comerse a las personas y su familia no estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

En ese momento, todo estaba bien.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 _ **No se que estoy haciendo con mi vida, muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Elizabeth Wolf**_


	4. Chapter 4

De vez en cuando Elyza recordaba con cariño los tres meses que paso en Lilydale, fue una de las estadías más largas en todo su recorrido a través de Victoria y fue ahí donde conoció a una de las pocas personas que consideraba buenos amigos. Miah la había acompañado desde el momento en que ingreso a su quinta escuela en ese año y en el poco tiempo que estuvo ahí fueron inseparables.

Había una memoria en especial que llegaba a la mente de la rubia en ese momento, una noche lluviosa de junio, Elyza había estado planeando llevarle serenata con su ukelele a Emma, la chica quien le había robado el corazón a la pequeña Lex, y de alguna forma había convencido a Miah de que la acompañara. Miah y Eliza estuvieron bajo la lluvia por dos horas, la segunda cantando y esperando que la luz de la habitación de su enamorada se encendiera pero nada sucedió, estaban a punto de rendirse e irse cuando vieron a Emma llegar en un carro, la joven corrió hacia las amigas con una sombrilla y cuando las tres estaban bajo la protección de esta Elyza comenzó a cantar. Emma rió de felicidad y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla al terminar su presentación.

Al día siguiente cuando Elyza y Miah se encontraban ambas en casa con una fiebre tremenda Miah le dijo a su amiga _"Ely, vas a terminar muerta por culpa de una chica bonita"_ eso no le quito la sonrisa estúpida que lució hasta que tuvo que mudarse a Frankston.

La joven australiana había recordado esa frase a lo largo de su vida pero jamás pensó que podía tomarla en un sentido tan literal hasta ahora.

No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo.

Esa realización llego a su cerebro cuando sacaba uno de sus cuchillos de caza de la cabeza de un caminante que se encontraba en el carro del que planeaba sacar gasolina.

Se seco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, el sol californiano caía sobre ella sin misericordia haciendo del uso de su chaqueta un poco incómodo, puso sus lentes sobre su cabello y observó a su acompañante. Elyza le había dado la tarea de revisar el perímetro mientras ella examinaba los carros en busca de gasolina, Alicia cumplía con lo indicado caminando cuidadosamente con el bate de beisbol siempre listo en mano.

La rubia sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta, lo encendió y lo puso en su boca, inhaló profundamente, Alicia era atractiva, eso lo había notado desde el principio, era también muy lista, la californiana le había contado de sus planes de ir a Berkeley después de graduarse, exhaló lentamente, y joven, también le había comentado que su cumpleaños 18 se aproximaba y que al menos en el fin del mundo no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

Mientras terminaba su cigarrillo Alicia se acercó para confirmar que no había más caminantes en la zona, le había platicado de igual manera que vivía con su hermano y su madre pero su grupo se componía de ellos, el novio de su madre, su hijo y tres extraños.

-Muy bien dulzura, ¿puedes pasarme la manguera que está bajo el asiento?- inhaló de nuevo mientras Alicia se alejaba, también estaba esa extraña conexión que siente con la castaña. Elyza no sabía cómo describirlo, era como si la conociera de algún lugar, bastante raro si le preguntabas.

Exhalo el humo una vez que su acompañante estuvo frente a ella y tiro el cigarrillo dispuesta a extraer la gasolina del vehículo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Alicia se le adelanto, abrió el tanque, introdujo la manguera, abrió uno de los botes que encontraron unos kilómetros atrás y lo colocó en el suelo, después, con cuidado, succionó el otro extremo de la manguera y antes de que tocara su boca lo metió en el bote.

Cuando termino le dedico una sonrisa de lado a Elyza quien simplemente la observaba con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? La chica de Berkeley sabe algunos trucos- comentó sonriendo una vez recuperada.

-En un viaje con mi novio y unos amigos nos quedamos sin combustible para regresar- su semblante se puso un poco triste – llevábamos dos autos, nadie más quiso hacerlo- terminó levantando los hombros.

-Bueno,- habló con un tono suave llamando la atención de la castaña que se había perdido en sus pensamientos- yo, personalmente, agradezco que tengas esa habilidad en el apocalipsis zombie- Alicia le dedicó una mirada incrédula- de verdad, acabas de salvar nuestras vidas-

-Ibas a hacer exactamente lo mismo- le recriminó Alicia recuperando su buen humor.

-¿Cómo sabes que no pensaba poner la gasolina en mi boca para escupir fuego y freír a un acechador?- Elyza sonrió cuando escuchó la risa que ese comentario provocó en su compañera y se dio cuenta de 4 cosas:

-Ese sonido le encantaba y quería escucharlo por siempre.

-Sus conversaciones habían pasado de discusiones tensas a amigables y cómodas.

-Elyza no tenía las más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo.

-En verdad tenía que considerar lo del acechador y la gasolina.

Después de conducir por unas horas más el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el oeste pintando al cielo de matices rosados, azules y morados, Elyza conducía lentamente por una calle que parecía vacía, buscaba con la mirada la mejor casa en la cual pasar la noche, una casa que les permitiera fortificarla por unas horas en lo que descansaban, también tenía que tener un lugar en donde esconder su moto.

Ella y Alicia habían corrida con bastante suerte has ahora, sobrevivir un día completo sin encontrarse con una horda de muertos o con humanos hostiles era motivo de celebración.

-Elyza, mira- señalo hacía una casa a la derecha, tenía ventadas pequeñas con barrotes, fáciles de cubrir, una puerta con protección de metal y un jardín con arbustos altos en donde estacionar su motocicleta.

-Bien hecho lindura- le reconoció girando la motocicleta hacía la casa indicada.

Una vez el vehículo bien oculto en el follaje, Alicia y Elyza desmontaron dos mochilas con provisiones, su fiel escopeta y el bate de la castaña y se dirigieron a la puerta.

La protección estaba cerrada sin llave, la puerta en cambio no cedió al girar el picaporte ni a los empujones de ambas muchachas.

-Genial, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Alicia pateando la puerta con frustración.

Un gruñido proveniente de adentro de la casa les advirtió que no estaban solas.

-Primero,-habló Elyza rompiendo el silencio tenso que se postró sobre ellas –necesito abrir la puerta, ¿tienes un pasador?- la californiana se saco uno del cabello y se lo dio a su compañera- después, haremos ruido para que los malditos venga hacía acá,- introdujo su mano en su playera a la altura de su pecho- de esa manera podremos controlar cómo matarlos-forcejeo un poco intentado sacar algo- y no tendremos que lidiar con sacarlos de la casa después… ¡Ajá!- exclamó triunfante una vez que extrajo una varilla de metal –Este bastardo lleva días molestándome-

Elyza sintió la mirada incrédula de Alicia sobre ella, pero también vio el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

-Oh disculpa- comenzó con una media sonrisa- ¿también sabes forzar cerraduras? Si ese es el caso, me haré a un lado felizmente y te dejaré trabajar- terminó ofreciéndole el pedazo de metal.

La mejillas de Alicia se encendieron incluso más –Solo hazlo Elyza-

La susodicha se rió y después de guiñar se puso a trabajar.

Había acechadores en esa casa, lo que significaba que probablemente había más en las otras, tendrían que tener cuidado con eso, pensaba Elyza mientras giraba la varilla buscando abrir la puerta, si no encuentran llaves dentro de la casa tendrían que poner algo pesado frente la puerta por precaución, la protección y barrotes servirían bien con los muertos pero no correría la misma suerte con vivos. La cerradura dio un clic indicando que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Muy bien,- dio tres fuerte golpes a la puerta y escuchó el ruido de cuerpos acercándose a ella por el otro lado- una abre y cierra mientras la otra los mata, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-Tú encárgate de la puerta- la respuesta sorprendió a Elyza.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó.

Alicia simplemente asintió con la cabeza, la rubia la observó cuidadosamente buscando algún indicio de incertidumbre, no encontró ninguno.

-Lección número uno- dijo acercándose a Alicia- toma tu cuchillo- la castaña acató –y lo sostienes así-

Elyza manejo la mano de su compañera, acomodó su largos dedos de manera que rodearan el mango del cuchillo viendo hacía abajo con el pulgar encima de su extremo, la respiración de Elyza se aceleró, estaba a una distancia muy corta de la otra chica, levanto su mirada para observar los ojos verdes de Alicia y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa conexión eléctrica que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

-Tienes que agarrarlo firmemente,- instruyó, su voz más baja y rasposa de lo normal- la cabeza es el blanco, apunta a la sien,- dirigió la mano de Alicia hacia su cabeza- el ojo- a su cara- o la nuca- el último movimiento las dejo prácticamente pegadas pecho a pecho, ninguna rompía el contacto visual o intentaba alejarse, Elyza estaba confundida, ¿por qué eso se sentía tan… correcto? Como si su cuerpo encajara perfectamente con el de Alicia.

Un golpe en la puerta fue lo que separó por fin a las jóvenes, Elyza dio dos pasos atrás y se aclaró la garganta.

-Última oportunidad, ¿segura que quieres hacerlo?-

-Abre la puerta Elyza- la fuerza con la que habló hizo que el cuerpo de Elyza se estremeciera con un escalofrío.

-A la orden Comandante- _"Dios, soy tan gay"_

El proceso de limpiar la casa de caminantes fue mejor de lo que Elyza esperaba, no era que subestimara a Alicia, pero era la primera vez que se enfrentaría contra los acechadores cara a cara, aún así la castaña acabó con cada uno de ellos sin titubear, uno, dos, tres cuerpos adornaban la calle que antes se encontraba vacía.

-¡Woo! Bien hecho Alicia – felicitó la rubia dándole la espalda a la puerta ahora despejada.

Alicia simplemente le dedico una sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de miedo, sin saber muy bien que paso Elyza escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de la californiana, posteriormente un zumbido muy cerca de su cabeza y finalmente el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo atrás de ella.

 _"_ _¿Qué mierda..?"_

Volteó la mirada y vio un acechador en el suelo con un cuchillo clavado en la mitad de la frente, miró de nuevo a su acompañante que tenía la misma mueca de incredulidad.

 _"_ _Márquenme asustada y exitada."_


	5. Chapter 5

Las manos de Alicia temblaban haciendo casi imposible la tarea de abrir la barra de granola que pretendía comer, podía sentir la mirada de Elyza desde el otro lado de la sala pero la otra chica no comentaba nada.

Habían pasado 3 horas aproximadamente desde el incidente del cuchillo y ambas chicas habían decidido inconscientemente no mencionar nada acerca de ello, no que Alicia pudiera, la castaña estaba igual o más confundida que la australiana. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho pero, en el momento en que sintió que su acompañante estaba en peligro, su mano se movió con la agilidad y rapidez de alguien que ha pasado toda su vida practicando como lanzar cuchillos a objetos en movimiento con una precisión perfecta, y aunque Alicia había conocido a varias personas que le habían hecho fantasear con lanzarles un cuchillo en la cabeza, jamás lo había llevado a cabo en verdad.

Nunca.

 _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op._

Y si no fuera poco, después de jugar dardos con el cuchillo y el caminante, Alicia tuvo _otro_ episodio más en el que esta vez, y lo puede decir orgullosamente, no se desmayó, aún así pudo ver destellos de otro mundo, un bosque con árboles altos y raíces largas que entorpecían el paso de cualquiera que no fuera familiar con el terreno, no ella, Alicia caminaba en su visión con un paso seguro y comandante acompañada por otra persona, no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero algo en su corazón le decía que era importante llegar ahí rápido, después su mano repitió lo que hizo con el cuchillo un momento antes y después nada. La castaña pestañó intentando alejar las imágenes de su cabeza, eso era una cosa más de la que no quería pensar.

Suspiró con frustración y dejo caer la barra al suelo, sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos rendida, después de unos segundos sintió una presencia a su lado y levanto la cabeza para observar a Elyza abriendo la envoltura de la barra y ofreciéndosela con una sonrisa tentativa.

-Gracias- murmuró bajando la cabeza, comenzó a comer cuando los acontecimientos del día se le vinieron encima, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y cansado por el viaje, podía sentir el principio de un dolor de cabeza en sus sienes sin contar de lo exhausta que se sentía emocionalmente.

-Así que… tienes muy buena puntería— Elyza cerró su boca de inmediato al ver la mirada de molestia que le lanzó la castaña.

-¿No estás acostumbrada a los apocalipsis lindura?- intentó de nuevo notando las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos verdes.

-¡No Elyza!- estalló Alicia – ¡No estoy acostumbrada al maldito apocalipsis!-

-Oye, baja la voz quieres- intentó tranquilizarla la rubia, sin embargo solo logró agitarla más.

-Pero tú sí, ¿no es así?- respondió poniéndose de pie, la barra olvidada en el suelo- Hasta ahora has sabido muy bien qué hacer, _demasiado_ bien "Toca la puerta para atraerlos" "bloquea todas las salidas"-

-¿Qué insinúas Alicia?- la rubia se levanto del suelo también molesta- todo lo aprendí en el ejército-

-¿En serio?- respondió sarcásticamente Alicia dando un paso hacía Elyza- ¿Aprendiste a abrir cerraduras en el ejército? Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, esto no fue una muy buena idea, te he dicho todo acerca de mi, de mi familia, de mi grupo y yo no sé nada de ti más que eres australiana y estuviste en la milicia –la llamarada fue desvaneciendo de sus ojos quedándose con un brillo cansado- podrías ser una ladrona y te estoy dando nuestro tesoro en bandeja de plata- hizo una pausa esperando que la otra muchacha se defendería –podrías ser una asesina… pero no lo sé- continuó al ver que Elyza no decía nada- no sé un carajo de ti-

Un silencio tenso se poso sobre ellas hasta que Alicia se marchó al segundo piso de la casa.

Alicia estuvo encerrada en una de las habitaciones por 3 horas, bloqueó la puerta con una silla (siguiendo el consejo de la rubia) y escuchó música por un rato, decidiendo parar debido a la poca batería que le queda a su celular y por el resto del tiempo reflexionó.

Aunque era verdad que no sabía nada de la vida de su compañera, Elyza no le había dado razones para que desconfiara de ella, la salvó esa primera vez de los caminantes cuando pudo dejarla ahí e ir por sus cosas después, la ayudó a buscar el bote de Strand y si estuviera acompañándola solo para robarle la hubiera dejado sola en el momento que se desmayó en la playa en lugar de llevarla a un lugar seguro, sin contar que está dispuesta a llevarla hasta la casa en donde ese encuentra su familia.

 _"_ _Estaba…"_ después de su discusión no le sorprendería despertarse en una casa sola sin provisiones ni medio de transporte.

-Mierda- gruñó.

Estaba hambrienta, cortesía de la barra que olvidó comer en su enojo, _"Bien hecho Alicia"_ , cansada y podía sentir el dolor de cabeza completamente esta vez.

- _Mierda_ \- repitió.

Tres golpes secos en madera la despertaron horas después. Su primer instinto fue buscar su bate, el cual se encuentra en el piso de abajo. _"Maldición."_ Buscó silenciosamente algo con que defenderse, _"seguro Elyza ya se fue y alguien más entró en la casa"_ encontró un viejo trofeo de gimnasia y se aferró a él _"o es un caminante, que sea un caminante por favor"._

-Alicia soy yo- la californiana soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo al reconocer el asentó de la australiana- yo- yo vine a…- aún así no se acerco a la puerta para desbloquearla y abrirla.

- _Is is too late now to say sorry?-_ Alicia no estaba segura que la hizo moverse tan rápido, el hecho de que la rubia, chaqueta de cuero conductora de motocicletas estuviera cantando algo de _Justin Bieber_ o el sonido del instrumento que la acompaño, como fuera, la puerta estuvo abierta después de cinco segundos.

Afuera se encontraba Elyza de pie sosteniendo un ukulele en la mano izquierda y la barra de granola que Alicia dejó horas atrás en la derecha.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre- le ofreció la barra como ofrenda de paz con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-No hay que desperdiciar nada en el apocalipsis, ¿no?- aceptó la comida y se sentó a lado de la rubia que la acompañó segundos después.

Alicia comía en silencio mientras Elyza tocaba unos acordes en el pequeño instrumento.

-Bueno, ahora sabes que toco el ukulele y que soy surda- rompió el silencio la australiana, Alicia la observó, en efecto, la mano derecha de la Elyza sostenía el mástil y sus dedos se movían con agilidad cambiando de lugar en los trastes, mientras tanto su mano izquierda pasaba sobre las cuerdas en la boca orquestando una agradable melodía.

- _Y_ que eres una belieber- decidió molestarla.

-¡Incluso sabes mi secreto más oscuro!- le siguió la corriente provocando la risa de Alicia, siguiéndola posteriormente.

-Lo siento Elyza,- dijo finalmente Alicia cuando terminó de reír- no debí asumir nada de ti, me has estado ayudando desde el momento en que nos conocimos y yo… no mereces que te haya tratado de esa manera-

-No es como si tus acusaciones no tuvieran fundamento- comenzó la rubia deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos, Alicia la observaba atentamente, Elyza se encontraba tensa y su mirada lejana y desenfocada, probablemente perdida en un recuerdo.

La castaña esperó sin presionar a su compañera, si Elyza pensaba compartir un pedazo de su pasado, por muy pequeño que fuera Alicia lo aceptaría, en verdad quería comprender el misterio que es Elyza Lex, ya conocía su fachada de chica ruda que coqueteaba con empeño, ahora deseaba conocer a la mujer debajo de eso, la que tocaba hermosas sinfonías con su instrumento, la cual sus ojos se iluminaban al ver algún grafiti en la calle, la chica que cuenta con la sonrisa más hermosa del—

Esperen un minuto.

-Es verdad que la mayor parte de lo que sé sobre supervivencia y primero auxilios lo aprendí en el ejército- la voz de Elyza la saco de su ensimismamiento y la hizo olvidarse momentáneamente del dilema que acababa de descubrir. –he hecho cosas de las que no estoy muy orgullosa Alicia, soy una chica problemática desde que tengo memoria, causando estragos en todos los lugares en los que he estado- Alicia puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Elyza, intentado decirle que ahí estaba, y la estaba escuchando.

-Llegó el momento en el que perdí el control de mi vida por completo, drogas, alcohol, peleas, tenías razón cuando dijiste que podía ser una ladrona… solía serlo, cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería pero…-

Pauso por unos segundo, Alicia podía ver que la otra chica parpadeaba violentamente intentando controlar las lágrimas que iban a sus ojos, comenzó a mover el pulgar sobre la rodilla de la rubia, esto es lo más vulnerable que había visto a la australiana hasta ahora- cuando cumplí 18 decidí que era momento de poner todo en orden- continuó al controlarse un poco – así que me uní a la armada, que mejor manera ¿no? Aprendí muchas cosas ahí, encontré mi vocación sabes- le dedicó una sonrisa triste a Alicia- en verdad quería convertirme en médico y por fin salir de Australia. ¿Quién diría que cumpliría uno de mis sueños tres años después solo para llegar al apocalipsis zombie?- terminó riendo con sarcasmo.

-Yo estoy agradecida de haberte encontrado Elyza- intentó expresar esas palabras con toda la sinceridad posible, pues eran verdad, Alicia no podía explicarlo pero sentía como si conocer a la australiana fuera parte de su destino.

-Aaaww, sabía que tarde o temprano caería con mis encantos- guiñó haciendo que Alicia volteara los ojos por arruinar el momento –fue el ukulele ¿verdad? Siempre funciona- eso le ganó que Alicia utilizara la mano en su pierna para darle un golpe en el brazo.

-Tonta- murmuró cerrando los ojos riendo un poco.

Antes de que pudiera regresar su mano a su cuerpo sintió algo cálido sobre ella, abrió los ojos para ver una mirada de un azul que le recordaba al mar, indomable, y al cielo con el sol brillando fuertemente sobre él.

Se quedó cautivada, jamás había visto unos ojos así.

-Yo también me alegro de haberte encontrado Alicia- el corazón de la castaña dio un latido de más y sus pulmones olvidaron como respirar ante tales palabras.

 _"_ _Estoy jodida."_

Después de aquella discusión la relación entre ambas muchachas mejoró significativamente, Alicia podía ver que la rubia intentaba ser más abierta con ella, entre bromas dejaba escapar pequeños datos de su vida antes de que el mundo se acabara, como la música que le gusta ( _"Elyza no podemos traer el ukulele, ¡atraerá a los caminantes!""Pero estoy continuando el legado de Amanda Palmer, si no lo toco yo ¿¡quién lo hará!?"_ ) O partes importantes de su vida ( _"¿Qué dirá tu madre cuando vea tus habilidades ninja?" "No lo sé Elyza, ¿qué diría la tuya?" "Hmm, ni idea, nunca la conocí"_ ).

Mientras los días pasaban entre buscar provisiones, un lugar para dormir, acabar con los caminantes y el momento de reunirse con su familia se acercaba Alicia pensaba más y más en las cosas que estaba descubriendo sobre ella misma y sobre su nueva amiga.

Sí, ya podía considerar a Elyza como una amiga, aunque Alicia desearía que pudiera ser algo más. Todo era bastante confuso, no porque Elyza fuera una mujer, la californiana había descubierto su bisexualidad hace años y no era raro que sintiera atracción por una mujer bonita, ahí entraba lo extraño: con Elyza no era solo atracción a su físico, aunque sí, podía admitir que la rubia es bastante hermosa, pero lo que le hacía sonar alarmas de atención en su cabeza eran las cosas que le hacía _sentir_.

Todo comenzó desde ese día en la primera casa en donde descansaron, desde entonces cada acción que la rubia realizaba le provocaba que un sinfín de emociones cruzaran por su cuerpo, esa sonrisa de medio lado que vestía cuando iba a hacer algún comentario burlón o coqueto hacía que la sangre le recorriera la venas cinco veces más rápido de lo normal, los gritos de guerra que soltaba cuando se enfrentaban a los caminantes la hacía sentir fuerte, capaz, pero de igual manera podía hacer que su corazón se detuviera al pensar en todas las cosas que podría salir mal en cualquier momento, la sonrisa relajada que le dedica cuando tocaba su pequeño instrumento hacía que una calidez se desplazara desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo y le expresaba que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Alicia también sentía algo de culpa, no entendía como se había enamorado de alguien tan rápido después de lo de Matt, sus sentimiento habían sido sinceros con él, en verdad podía ver un futuro a su lado, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía con Elyza, era como si se conocieran desde hace muchas vidas y estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse.

Esa era otra cosa que mantenía su mente ocupada cuando no pensaba en la australiana, los destello que recibía después de un shock muy fuerte se convirtieron en sueños, sueños en donde veía a una pequeña niña ser criada para ser un líder, podía recordar una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro acompañándola por una gran parte de su vida, junto con un hombre alto, fornido y de larga barba.

Recordaba las palabras " _hodnes laik kwelnes"_ como una mantra dicha por un hombre calvo que le impartía lecciones.

Recordaba a otra niña de piel oscura, cabello rizado, ojos brillantes y sonrisa amable, era en especial después de esos sueños que despertaba con un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, levantando la preocupación de su compañera cada vez que pasaba.

Alicia no sabía si eran solo sueños, visiones, recuerdos, pero había aprendido a aceptarlos, estaba segura que significaban algo, pero aún no lo descifraba, y encontrándose abrazada de Elyza en lo que sería el último tramo del viaje para reunirse con su familia hacía que olvidara eso y se sintiera, nerviosa, feliz y temerosa al mismo tiempo.

¿Y si algo paso y no pudieron llegar a la casa de tía? ¿Qué tal que sí lograron llegar pero no todos? ¿Qué pasará con Elyza una vez que lleguen a la casa…?

-¡Lindura!- el gritó de Elyza la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó por encima de su hombro.

-Las señales, ¿hacía donde giro?-

-A la izquierda, sigue todo derecho y después de unos diez minutos se podrá ver la casa-

-Muy bien-

Esos diez minutos pasaron como una eternidad y un segundo al mismo tiempo, en el momento en que Elyza apagó la motocicleta las puertas de la gran pared de la entrada se abrieron dando paso a Daniel, Strand y Madison apuntándoles con diferentes armas de fuego.

Alicia se apuró a quitarse el casco y levantarse del vehículo, cuando la reconocieron su madre y Strand bajaron sus armas. La castaña corrió hacía su madre quien la recibió con un cálido abrazo.

-Alicia, ¿te encuentras bien? Sabía que conseguirías llegar, lo sabía- le decía Madison mientras la revisaba ansiosamente.

-Estoy bien mamá, todo está bien- respondió en seguida- ¿Nick, Travis, Ofelia?- preguntó con preocupación

-Todos están a salvo- la tranquilizó Madison y la envolvió en sus brazos una vez más.

-Ya puedes dejar de apuntarme camarada- volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Elyza.

Se desprendió de los brazos de su madre y se interpuso entre Daniel y la australiana.

-Esta es Elyza, la persona que me salvó la vida y me trajo hasta aquí-

 _ **Muy bien, si todavía hay alguien leyendo esta historia tengo que anunciar que: ya tengo el final planeado y estoy organizando como voy a llegar ahí. Para ser sincera comencé a escribir este ff para lidiar con la muerte de Lexa así que estaba en plan de "a ver a donde me llevan los personajes" y por fin lo descubrí así que espero mis actualizaciones sean un poco más rápidas.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
